legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Navy
The Alliance Navy, also called the Rebel Fleet, referred to the various spacecraft operated jointly by the Rebel Alliance in their struggle against the Galactic Empire. Although it was minuscule in size compared to the Imperial Navy, and in many cases its ships were of non-military design, the fleet proved to be a thorn in the Empire's side throughout the Galactic Civil War. Overview Early history The Rebel Alliance fleet was originally quite small, composed of small to mid sized cruisers, converted freighters, and outdated starfighters. Much war matériel had been scavenged from fleets of the former Confederacy of Independent Systems. In terms of organization, the Rebel fleet was scattered and under various command structures. All ships in service of the Rebel Alliance in the early years before the Battle of Yavin were owned and operated by each individual Alliance member, such as the Sullustans, Corellians or Chandrilans. A portion of the Rebel fleet, after regrouping from being scattered at the Battle of Hoth. These scattered units would coordinate from time to time, like during the Battle of Ylesia, but overall the space forces of the Alliance were not properly organized and equipped to seriously oppose the Imperial Navy. A proper fleet As the Galactic Civil War wore on, the ragtag fleet began to grow, as disaffected Imperials switched sides and numerous planets declared their support for the Alliance. When the Mon Calamari chose to join the Rebel Alliance, they brought with them their Star Cruisers, giving the Alliance the firepower to contend with Imperial warships. Mon Mothma realized the need for a single and organized Rebel armada, and decided to appoint the Mon Calamari Ackbar to the rank of Admiral. With the rank came the position of Supreme Commander of the Alliance Fleet. Father of the Alliance Navy Admiral Ackbar organized and trained the fleet into a first rate combat unit. The once scattered Rebel space forces were organized and assembled into a actual fleet, broken down into battle lines and task forces. Training was standardized and new line rear admirals were created to help command the elements of the fleet. Another benefit of the Mon Calamari joining was their sizable shipyards, which began producing new Star Cruisers, frigates, and corvettes. As the size of the fleet grew, so did the experience of its crews and officers. Mon Mothma had given Ackbar seven orders when he was appointed commander of the fleet. The first was 'Avoid Battle.' The second was 'Send a Detailed Report on the State of the Fleet.' The third was 'Complete the Training of the Fleet.' The fourth 'Reorganize Fleet Replenishment.' The fifth 'Maintain a High Level of Morale in Your Command.' The sixth was 'Organize Raiding Forces'. The seventh, and final order was 'Be Prepared to go to Battle within a Month's Notice'. While the fleet was never committed to full battle, elements and battle lines of the fleet were regularly detached from the main fleet to raid Imperial installations, attack isolated convoys, and ambush small detachments of the Imperial fleet. This tactic of seasoning a fleet through many small engagements served Ackbar well. Yavin to Hoth A considerable bulk of the Rebel fleet was ambushed nine months after the Battle of Yavin by a large contingent of the Imperial Navy under the command of Darth Vader. Vader had hoped to end the Galactic Civil War in a single, decisive battle. Although several transports and smaller capital ships were quickly destroyed, starfighters commanded by Wedge Antilles, including Rogue Squadron, were able to hold off the Imperials long enough to allow the Rebel fleet to scatter into hyperspace. Between Hoth and Endor ]] To keep the location of the Rebel base a secret from the searching Darth Vader, the Alliance fleet was ordered away from Hoth, dispersed around the galaxy, prior to the evacuation, though some isolated and detached units did aid in the evacuation or create diversions. This was conformity to a tactical doctrine that Ackbar and the High Command had adopted -- that the Alliance High Command should remain separated from the Alliance Fleet, since the Alliance could probably withstand the loss of either the Fleet or High Command, but not both. After the defeat at the Battle of Hoth, Alliance High Command and a portion of the Rebel fleet regrouped at the secret rendezvous point beyond the rim of the galaxy. Later, when the Alliance had established itself on Arbra, the fleet was kept hidden within the corona of Arbra's sun. For much of the following year, the Rebel fleet remained hidden from the Empire, slowly building itself up and preparing for the inevitable conflict with a full Imperial fleet. Command and Control The fleet was controlled under the auspices of Fleet Command, the branch of the Alliance military that oversaw all fleet operations. Fleet Command was headed by the admiral of the fleet, which was Ackbar for the entire history of the Rebellion. While Ackbar was head of the fleet, he was assisted in command by a series of line admirals, who each were responsible for components of the fleet. Due to the importance of the fleet to the Alliance, Fleet Command was considered one of the most important Supreme Allied Commands. Organization The Fleet's starships were organized into lines of battle. Each line of battle was composed of four elements: heavy cruisers, support ships, picket craft, and starfighter squadrons. A battle line's size and composition differed depending on available units or the mission. In practice, the standard line consisted of three heavy warships like MC80 Star Cruisers, supported by several escort frigates, corvettes and starfighter wings. Yet, battle lines ranged in size from as few as one and as many as ten heavy warships. By direct order from Mon Mothma, the Rebel fleet was never to have more than one quarter of its forces deployed as roving battle lines, such as the Alliance 14th Roving Line. All lines were commanded by line admiral appointed directly by Admiral Ackbar, though in reality there were few Alliance admirals. To remedy this, battle lines not possessing of an admiral were commanded by the senior captain of the line's cruisers. The Fleet also maintained Fleet Regiments to assist in ship security, boarding actions and supplement Alliance and Sector Forces in ground actions. Fleet Regiments wore gray coverals, black vests and white streamlined blast helmets. The Fleet also maintained marines for ship-to-ship defense and assault when two ships engaged in one-on-one combat or for tactical assault on a key ship. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations